


Dreaming

by zuoanji



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Togainu no Chi
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Implied Slyao, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, slutty!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoanji/pseuds/zuoanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira wants to play with Aoba for a bit and Shiki joins them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekitty/gifts).



> pls call me the queen of weird ships.  
> i just finished tnc im a mess.  
> wrote this for a friend cause dang slutty!akira is lyfe bye

Darkness. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear anything.

His body felt like, as if it's floating. Was he still dreaming – or?

He didn't know, neither did he long to know that answer. However, something blended his view. A bright light. He narrowed his unseeing eyes –when did he open them, anyway? – and tried to avoid looking into the dazzling light, however it was no use. He was being sucked in, consumed by the rays.

* * *

 

His conscious slowly slipped out of the darkness and his eyelids fluttered open, but he immediately grimaced when bright light hit his unprepared eyes. He blinked once, twice, before he adjusted to it. Just now he noticed that he wasn't in his room anymore – he was in an unfamiliar room. It was big with equally big windows and it seemed to be very luxurious. He felt something surprisingly soft touching his legs and arms and he realized that a blanket was hung over him, a very expensive-looking one, at that.

He wriggled free from the blanket's tight grip and was just about to rise up when something tugged at his shirt. Startled, he jerked away and his breath hitched as his line of sight wandered towards that thing that tugged at him. It wasn't a thing, to be specific. It was a person. They looked still drowsy, their greyish blue eyes half-lidded and staring up at him. It was a young man – his body looked fragile and he only wore a white, almost transparent shirt which was randomly buttoned, revealing a good look at his pale chest. His grey hair stood up messily and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, tugging on Aoba's shirt once again. Once he got Aoba's attention, a dangerous smirk played on his lips. “Doesn't Nii-san wants to play with me?”

His eyes widened at the man's words and he tried to break free from his grip but the stranger yanked even harder at his shirt, making him topple over. Now he lay right across from the grey-haired man and stared into his eyes, seemingly sucked in by his gaze. The stranger's lips parted slightly but before he could say anything Aoba snapped out of it and broke free from his grip. He looked around but when he spotted no one else in the room, he turned to the grey-haired boy again. “Where am I? And who are you?” he asked, his voice low with a hint of confusion.

Smiling once again, the boy grew closer to Aoba and chuckled. “I'm Akira. And it's not important where you are...Let's play a bit~ I'm bored,” he pouted a bit and urged Aoba to give in to his little game. However, Aoba didn't feel like playing at all. He wanted to go home as soon as possible.

“Huh? Just let me go home...” he answered and was about to rise again, but suddenly Akira crawled on top of him, his arms on either side of his head, trapping him.

“You know, not introducing yourself is very rude, Aoba,” Akira smirked and lowered his head, his face so dangerously close to Aoba that he could feel his hot breath on his skin. He pecked Aoba's cheek once, twice, his soft lips feeling surprisingly pleasant on Aoba's skin. His breath hitched and he squirmed, trying to push the other away, with no use. He was too strong, even though he didn't look like it. His scrawny figure almost seemed ill, but he was in a very good shape. One thing bugged Aoba still – how did he know his name? He hadn't told him. His mind felt a bit fuzzy and he couldn't concentrate at all. All he felt was Akira's lips brushing over his skin, leaving a burning heat behind.

“S...top...” Aoba managed to say, his throat incredibly dry. His body, too, felt incredibly hot all of sudden. What was happening? Aoba managed to think in his hazy mind, his body feeling so, so light all of sudden, as if would fall asleep about any time. However that didn't stop the male on top of him from kissing him, his lips wandered from his cheek to his jawline and finally to his collarbone, nibbling and sucking on it until it left a red mark behind. Aoba squirmed under his touch and a tiny sigh left his parted lips. His body seemed to turn against him. Despite how much he disliked it, his body steadily grew hotter and hotter and a pleasant numbness spread through his abdomen.

Seeing his struggle, Akira cupped his face and claimed his lips, his tongue snaking past the already parted crescents. He smirked against the other's lips as he felt him writhe underneath him and their tongue intertwined, spreading a burning heat through his body, as well. He relaxed against Aoba's lips and he sucked onto the other's tongue hard, making him crawl at the bed sheets. Aoba's reactions entertained Akira – he was different from all the other men he had fucked before. Perhaps it was because he dominated him and just didn't let him fuck him. He didn't know. However, he couldn't deny the heat in his abdomen, his half-hard dick peeking out from under his shirt.

“Mhmm..!” Aoba gasped as the grey-haired male devoured him, his tongue wildly moving in his mouth, dominating him completely. He didn't know why, but he was already painfully hard, even though it was embarrassing for him to admit – but he couldn't deny how tight his jeans had gotten around his abdomen and the slight wetness his precum had strained his clothing with.

Akira pulled away and a string of saliva connected their lips until it broke apart and they both panted heavily. “Ha...Aoba you're already this hard, it's so lewd.... Seems like the drug has taken effect on you, “ Akira chuckled and his hand wandered downwards to the other's erection, touching it shyly, rubbing his thumb over the clothed tip.

Aoba's back arched and he moaned shamelessly, feeling so, so sensitive. But the only thing that got stuck in his mind was the drug Akira mentioned. Did he drug him? It could be possible, witnessing how hot and sensitive his body has gotten all of sudden. So this was planned all along, huh....

Perhaps Aoba would have fought back if the other didn't knead his erection so hard, making him mewl. Perhaps he'd be angry or anything, but he couldn't think of anything else than the release he needed so badly. He didn't care, all those thoughts got lost in the sea of his mind.

“Aoba, you're spacing out....” Akira mumbled and reached for Aoba's belt, tracing it with his fingers for a moment. However, then he withdrew his hand, as if he's mocking him and his desperation. Laughing dryly, he teased Aoba some more. “You want to cum, don't you? It's written all over your face,”

He blushed at the words thrown at him and he avoided Akira's gaze, embarrassment taking over. He squirmed, unsure of what to do. Answering the question would make him feel too lewd, too dirty... he just couldn't. But on the other hand he couldn't hide his anticipation of what Akira would do next to him. Stuck between these two thoughts, he spoke up, his voice quiet and barely audible for the other. “... I want to cum, please.. let me?” mumbling under his breath, his face turned even redder than it was before.

 

A quiet chuckling cut through the air and he could feel the other's hand on his belt again, this time unbuckling it and pressing down the zipper. “Very well,” he spoke softly and Aoba lifted his hips a bit, making it easier for the other to pull his jeans down. When they reached his knees his underwear followed and soon he was exposed, his cock jutting out lewdly from his waist.

Shuddering at the sudden cold that hit his now bare thighs, Aoba watched how Akira slowly sunk down between his legs, his fingertips lightly brushing the tip of his dick. A ripple of pleasure run through him and his breath hitched in his throat. Smiling, Akira lowered his head until he was right above his dick, blowing hot air onto it. Aoba shivered a bit at the stimulation and his back arched as he felt the tip of Akira's tongue circling the tip, making a pleasant heat seep through his body.

Smirking, Akira took the head of his member into his mouth, sucking on it so deliciously Aoba couldn't help but moan. Observing his reaction, he happily continued to lick the head and worked his hands at the base at the same time, making Aoba squirm under his touch. The bitter taste of precum assaulted his senses and he teased the slit with the tip of his tongue experimentally, licking up the fluid that oozed out. Aoba moaned and his hands found it's way into Akira's soft hair, giving up on controlling himself. He hips jerked upwards a bit, making Akira almost choke. However he didn't mind that all, instead he took the other's member deeper into his mouth, feeling the tip hitting the back of his throat. He was used to it by now; he couldn't count how many men already used his mouth like that, seeking release as fast as possible.

“A-ah, Akira...” The male moaned, quite shocked by himself moaning someone's name out so openly. But he couldn't help it when he felt Akira's tongue teasing the base while the rest of his erection was embraced by the wet tightness of his mouth. Just as he was about to lose himself to the intoxicating pleasure, he heard something. A faint sound coming from outside the room. Akira paid no mind to it; he continued to toy with dick. However, soon the sound grew louder and louder and Aoba realized that those were footsteps.

Gasping, he tried to make Akira get off his dick, with no use. “H-hey,... There's someone coming, stop it!” he pulled at his hair, but he didn't move an inch. Heat pooled into his cheeks as the person which the footsteps belonged to stood in the door frame. Aoba could swear he was ready to die at that point, but still Akira didn't move.

“A-ah,” a sigh escaped his unwillingly lips and he watched in horror how the person – a tall man, dressed only in black – walked towards him, his gaze icy-cold. In his right hand he held a Katana and he pulled it out of it's sheath revealing the sharpness of the blade. Still attempting to pull Akira off himself, he scanned how the man slowly pointed the tip of the blade to his throat. He was going to die, for real...!

The fact that the man hadn't made any sound made him even more uncomfortable, but when he looked to Akira, he could see how he smiled. He's doing that on purpose. Anger rising in his chest, he wanted to speak up, however the man interrupted him. “What are you doing there with Akira? Do you seek death this much?” his voice was low and intimidating, making Aoba shiver with fear. The tip of the blade was pressed even harder against his skin, almost breaking it.

However, just as he thought he'd die right now, Akira stopped his activities and looked at the mysterious man. “I'm just playin' around, since you were away, Shiki!” he said, his voice sulky.

The mans – his name seemed to be Shiki – eyebrows raised and he laughed deep in his throat. “Geez, I can't leave you alone for a second, huh? You're so stubborn...” However, just as he finished his sentence, his gaze fixed on Aoba again. “Hm, you have a pretty face...Unlike all those other I've witnessed fucking Akira,” he used his Katana to raise Aoba's chin a bit, “I've changed my mind,”

Huh? Changed his mind? What was he talking about? Aoba was left puzzled, though his anxiety faded as he felt the tip of blade left his throat. Like a bitter aftertaste, the male still felt the cold of Shiki's sword on his throat.

Aoba felt the bed dip underneath the two of them and he noticed that Shiki sat down beside them, not paying much mind that Aoba was half-naked. His arousal still didn't die down, probably because of the drugs Akira had talked of, but he nearly forgot it in the heat of the moment. But now he became awfully aware of the throbbing in his abdomen and he shifted uncomfortably, realizing that Akira still sat between his legs. This pose was embarrassing for him, however he watched how Shiki slowly cupped Akira's drenched face and claimed his lips, kissing him deeply.

Just as he was about to sit up and escape the situation, he felt a hand snaking up from his thighs, teasing them to his twitching member, squeezing it roughly. The sudden stimulation made him cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain and he observed whose hand it was, just to be shocked that it was Shiki's. He still was occupied with kissing Akira but at the same time he toyed with his erection, rubbing it right under the sensitive head.

As Akira and Shiki parted, they both panted, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Shiki turned his gaze towards him and he felt his pulse speed up, embarrassment lingering in his cheeks.

Shiki must have noticed the change in his expression because he smirked so dangerously and his red eyes – it was the first time he really noticed them – bore right through him, devouring him. As he steadily pumped his erection his gloved hand got stained with precum which oozed in great amounts out of his tip and he blushed deeply, causing Shiki to speed up his hand.

“S-stop.... What are you....” he wanted to say but a long moan cut his sentence off, pleasure seeping through his whole body, making him feel incredibly hot. He could hear the black-haired man chuckle deeply and he squirmed under his touch.

Akira seemingly felt left out because he tugged at Shiki's shirt and tried to embrace him, but the other just threw him a sideways glance which inquired that he should wait for a bit. Looking straight into Aoba's eyes, he played with the head of his cock, his finger sinking into the slit and the other mewled pathetically. “Let's change things a bit. How about we both take Akira?” he asked, as if it was a casual question.

The blue-haired male avoided his eyes and his cheeks turned red once again and he mumbled a quiet 'Okay' under his breath. That seemed to be enough for Shiki because he turned his line of sight to Akira again, who seemed to await what would come next. He looked like a child who had been promised some toys.

“Strip,” the man's low voice reverberated in the large room and he did as he was told, yanking his shirt rather awkwardly above his head. Akira, too, stripped off his clothing however he didn't have much to strip. Just now he noticed how frail he actually is. Still he was strong enough to force him down – pathetic.

Shiki also began to remove his clothing, first came his shirt and then his hand reached for his belt, unbuckling it and pulling his jeans down alongside with his underwear. Aoba scanned his now naked body – he was really pale but very muscular. His heart pounded a bit harder as noticed that also he was already hard and he quickly turned his gaze away, feeling lewd for even looking in the first place.

“Don't be embarrassed,” Akira chided and closed the distance between him and Shiki. He climbed on his lap, his ass jutting out right in Aoba's direction. He tried not to stare it too much, even though it was very hard. But then the grey-haired male reached behind him and spread his ass cheeks apart, revealing his twitching hole which was already dripping wet.

Had he played with himself before...?

Chuckling, Akira looked over his shoulder, his expression filled with lust. “Come on Aoba, fuck me,” he laughed almost toppling over again, but Shiki gripped him, holding him in place.

Aoba swallowed once, unsure of what to do. Was it really okay...?

But at the same time he couldn't deny the anticipation and the heat in his abdomen, so he sat up and took hold of Akira's hips, pressing his hard member against his entrance. He rubbed there, once, twice, before Akira whined high in his throat. Bringing his hips forward, his cock spread Akira's insides so deliciously open, he moaned lewdly and whimpered afterwards. Aoba groaned as his cock was buried all the way in, brushing past Akira's innermost walls.

However, just as Aoba was about to start moving, Akira pressed his ass against him, forcing him deeper inside him as he began to sit on his lap. Akira shyly looked over his shoulder, his eyes a bit teary and he breathed heavily. “Hold my legs up for me?” he asked, even though it was more a demand than a question. Aoba did as he was told and held Akira's legs up, wondering if that hurt him and got a good look of how he entered Akira. It was so lewd, the male tried to avoid his gaze but then he heard Shiki chuckle.

The grey-haired male sighed softly as Shiki, too, pressed his member against his entrance and started to push in. Akira cried out as his hole was stretched so deliciously, filled beyond capacity. The black-haired male moved his hips carefully until he was all the way in, too, their dicks rubbing against each other inside Akira. An unwillingly sigh escaped Aoba's lips.

“Come on, move,” Shiki demanded, his voice low in his throat and he immediately started to thrust into Akira, who moaned at the stimulation. Aoba's hips jerked upwards, careful not to hurt Akira. But soon Akira was moaning and squirming, holding onto Shiki as he was fucked merciless. A trail of saliva dripped down his chin and he closed his eyes at some point, concentrating on the pleasure.

“Mhm, Harder! Please, fuck me harder...” the grey-haired male slurred, reduced to a dripping mess. He looked over his shoulder once again and mumbled something under his breath. “You...too, move harder...”

A little perplexed, Aoba started moving his hips with more vigor like Akira demanded of him and gasped at the tightness that embraced his member. Shiki, too, moved his hips more violently, so hard that Aoba almost feared it'd hurt Akira – but it didn't, the male just moaned louder, so loud he was sure everyone around them could hear it. Akira didn't attempt to stop his lewd voice from spilling out either; he was openly enjoying himself.

A series of moans and groans filled the air and lewd squelching sounds as they fucked Akira, the male moaning and mewling between them. One of Shiki's hands wandered from Akira's hips to his erection and began to toy with it, massaging the drenched tip and occasionally squeezing it. The grey-haired male's hips twitched as a pleasant heat seeped into his abdomen, making him drool and cry out. The male continued to play with his dick, smearing the precum across his palm, making it easier for him to stroke his cock.

Looking over Akira's shoulder slightly, Aoba watched how Shiki jerked Akira off and his breath hitched at the erotic sight, his hips speeding up slightly. He had not much room to move, but he managed to thrust in and out of Akira anyway. He still refrained from doing it too fast, seeing how much they stretched him out. The male could just cringe in fear of the same thing being done to him.

“Ah, haa, I want to come, Shiki!” the grey-haired male cried out, desperately clinging to Shiki as his small frame shook with pleasure.

“Go ahead,” Shiki groaned as he gripped his cock harder, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. Aoba could tell that they both were close at the looks at their faces and he, too, approached his orgasm. As the black-haired male started to pierce into him at a mind-numbing pace, groaning low in his throat. Akira whimpered and moaned loudly it was almost a scream and he seemed to have lost his mind there, mumbling inaudible words as he clung to Shiki as if his life depended on it. Aoba, too, sped his hips up once again, feeling his orgasm nearing and he gasped as Akira clamped around them both, squeezing them painfully tight.

“I'm gonna cum, ah –“ Akira managed to say and he bucked his hips wildly, impatient and desperate for release. Still stroking Akira's member, he pressed into slit of the head, making Akira's fragile body shake and he orgasmed while almost screaming Shiki's name. His cum dirtied his stomach and Shiki's hand. Some of it still oozed out of the tip as he was thrust into, overstimulated.

“Mhm, I'm – !” Aoba groaned, his thrusts groaning erratically and uneven until his hips came to a halt, emptying himself into Akira. It took him quite some time as the sweet feeling of his orgasm suspended, leaving him sweaty and breathless. Not shortly after he could feel Shiki's dick twitch inside of Akira and he, too, emptied himself into Akira.

Akira was a mess; his sweaty bangs clung to his forehead and he smiled dreamily, his head leaning on Shiki's shoulder. However, a tiny gasp left him as they both pulled out, leaving him empty and twitching. It didn't take long until white fluid started to drip out, dirtying his thighs and the sheets.

As Aoba's gaze wandered towards Shiki, who still held Akira in his arms, the world began to wrap. Somewhere, he could hear someone calling his name – it was neither Shiki's nor Akira's voice, he couldn't quite place his finger on it. But soon, he was consumed by darkness.

* * *

 

“Aoba! Aoba, Wake up!” someone's voice called and he opened his eyes slowly, still hazy from what happened before. It took some time for his gaze to clear and when it did, someone with long, cerulean hair and sharp golden eyes came into his view.

“Geez, You were panting and squirming in your sleep, did you have a nightmare?” Sly said and sat down beside Aoba. Just then he realized he was laying in his bed again. So it was all a dream, huh? What a weird dream, it felt so real, too.

Aoba avoided his gaze, his cheeks flushed. “Not really,” he answered, his voice barely audible.

Smirking, Sly got closer to him. “So you had a sex dream?” laughing, he hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. A little startled, Aoba almost jerked away but relaxed immediately as the familiar scent of his boyfriend wrapped around him.

“Hmpf...” he mumbled, hugging Sly tighter.


End file.
